If he only knew
by Ash692
Summary: If only he knew he broke her heart….If only he knew she loves him…If he only he knew her secret
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so I decided to continue this story. I feel I have gotten better at writing and thought of some new ideas for this story. For those who have been following and waiting for an update sorry for the delay. Now I think since I know what direction to steer this bad boy in I well resurrect it for you guys! So stay tuned. **

**Wishing I did own Inuyasha-but I so don't own any rights to Inuyasha.(sad face)**

* * *

If only he knew he broke her heart….

If only he knew she loves him…

If he only he knew her secret

Chapter 1

5:30 am

"Ugh…that is nasty… wish I could skip morning sickness like some women do," Kagome thought as she got up from vomiting on the toilet. "Guess I just have to bear it and wait till it ends. O well." She got up off the floor flushing the toilet to go brush her teeth.

"Maybe this will be over in a week or day since you are a hanyou baby after all little one."

Hanyou huh? Cannot believe I had sex with him. Just can't get my head wrapped around that idea in the first place. Oooo….Inuyasha I wish I could share this with you, but it is best this way as I believed you said to me that day.

"_I may be young but I'm ready." _(Damn! Why did he have to call me right at this moment?)

_To give you all my love! (Need to change his ring tone.)_

_I told my girls you can get it, (Laughing to myself that he already has.)_

"_**Hey Inuyasha what's up?" **_

"_Hey umm can we talk Kagome"._

"_**Yea what do you want?"**_

"_Well I was hoping I could come by and talk. It's kind of important."_

"_**Yea sure…when?"**_

"_Today possibly?"_

"_**How about now?"**_

"_Yea that will be…uh…yea ok…I will be over in a minute." _

"_**Ummm Inuyasha is everything ok?"**_

"_Talk to you when I get there." _

Okay now what is going on with him? I mean he hasn't called me since the party. I gave him my number, but he did give me his I was too scared to call. We would most likely end up talking about what we did at the- _**Okay girl stop thinking about that!**_ Pretend that it didn't happen …that was the plan… to just forget it happened till he brings it up.

She lost her train of thought when her little brother, Souta, barged in.

"Yo Kagome," Souta said. "There is a guy at the door named Inuyasha asking for you."

"Souta! What did I say about barging in here without knocking?"

"Oo yeah I kind of forgot but listen how'd you know Inuyasha in the first place? I hear he is the best swordsman at Sengoku High. Way popular and dating the hottest girl at your school. Now what was her name….ummm," He scratched his head, trying to think of her name.

Why does he have to bring her up or the fact that Inuyasha dating that girl!? Kagome thought, getting annoyed at Souta.

"What was her name I know I know it ….Kikyou that's it!"

"Well Souta it's none of your business so go away and stop asking me questions that are none of your business!" Kagome snapped.

"Well you don't have to bite my head off just because Inuyasha dating her and not you!"

"I don't care who he is dating, you ass, just get out of my damn room!"

"Whatever Kagome, It's all over your face," said Souta, closing the door behind him.

Damn Souta coming into my room pissing me off when I don't need to be bothered with this. O well let me go down and see what Inuyasha wants to talk about. Knowing him it might be about that night at the party.

Dread was all I was feeling when I headed downstairs wearing my favorite pair of red skinny jeans, a black tube top, and a pair of gold flats with my hair in a high ponytail. I opened the door to see Inuyasha standing there looking sexy as the light breeze was playing with his hair. Wearing a white collared shirt, cargo pants, and white shoes I stood as if in a trance starting up into those amber eyes of his.

Seeing Kagome stand in the door way Inuyasha blinked his eyes to make sure it didn't seem like he was struck by her beauty and completely stare at her.

_Wait a minute is she starting at me or something else._

"Kagome, hey are you ok?" asked Inuyasha waving his hand in front of her face to catch her attention.

Feeling her face turn red from embarrassment she shook her head to clear the fog over her brain. "O, Inuyasha hey sorry about that forgot where I was for a minute."

_Yea right she was totally staring at me like she still wants me. She is looking cute with those jeans hugging her sexy legs and that top curving around her breasts. Damn why does she have to look so good in casual clothes with her hair pulled out of that beautiful face of hers. Man and those brown eyes full of life and love shining out of- __**Wait! **__Love no way is she- I'm just imaging things. Yea that's it. I'm imaging that Kagome could really be in love with me. I mean it is possibly that she is I am the hottest guy at school. Yea that's it she's just like all the rest of those girls up at school. She probably just slept with me so she could brag to all of her friends to get popular and rub it in Kikyou face that she fucked her ex. They both hate each other and she maybe a super nerd with a hot body, but she's just like all those others. Wanting to be with the in crowd and will do anything to get in. Too bad thou I won't mind hitting that again. _

"It's okay Kagome I know I caught you off guard just calling you out of the blue like that and asking to stop by."

"No its okay I figured you would sooner or later want to talk to me about that night or u... something." blushed Kagome. _Damn it! I almost said us like were a couple or something. Better wait till he brings that up if he brings it up thou._

Smirking down at her he could only roll his eyes to hold back his laugh so she wouldn't guess he caught what she almost said.

"Well look I came over to talk about what happen that night, but let's go over by the Goshinboku so we can have some privacy."

"Okay." _I knew it was about that I also knew we were going to have this conversation._

Thinking In his head that this was going to be a piece of cake as they walked over by the Goshinboku in silence lost in their thoughts. Coming to a stop right in front of the tree of ages Inuyasha turned so he was facing Kagome.

"Okay this should be far enough." _Okay just tell it to her straight he thought._

"Listen that night at Miroku's party when we had sex it was a great in all, but it was a mistake. You see Kikyou and I had broken up two day, but the thing is we got back together the next day after the party. So I just came by to tell you that what happen at the party was fun but that was all. I'm back with Kikyou so I hope that we can be chill about it. Okay?"

…..

"Um Kagome are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

Suddenly Kagome whole demeanor changed. Her face turned red and she had tears collected in the bottom of her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WAS A MISTAKE!" yelled Kagome getting up in Inuyasha face.

Inuyasha was not expecting her to get up in his face and yell at him. She was the one who got what she wanted so why in the hell is she yelling and looking like she is about to cry.

"Look why are you yelling at me? I gave you what you wanted even thou no one is going to believe you any way. Listen I know you have a grudge against Kikyou and you used me to get back at her but that's not my problem. I know this must suck for you thinking that I would go out with you so you can become popular with your friends but not going happen on my account," said Inuyasha.

"You…I can't believe you ….would think that I could…to become…because of Kikyou! How dare you say I did that because I…. just can't believe you baka!" she screamed.

Looking at her in complete shock as she was crying in front of him, seeing the hurt in her eyes, hearing the pain in her voice Inuyasha started to feel bad that he suggested it out loud.

"Well maybe that's not the reason but look I don't care what the reason is I just came over to tell you that I'm back with Kikyou and that nothing is going happen between us. I'm going act like that so I advise you do the same and go back to how things were."

Sighing while looking at her he couldn't finish what he was going to say. Even if she was using me he isn't the complete asshole he knew he must seem like to her at this moment. He just couldn't stand to see a woman cry.

Turning away from her he quietly said he was sorry and started to walk away until he felt her reaching for his shoulder. Keeping his back to her so he wouldn't see her face he listened as she started to speak to him.

"Inuyasha I know you say you love her but she cheated on you with another guy. I thought we connected at the party with the way you kept saying this is the most fun you had in a long time. I never thought it would lead to…with you and…looking up from the ground she realized he still had his back facing her.

Realizing this she got angry and lost control of her temper and forced him to face her and she slapped him across the face.

"FINE INUYASHA! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH KIKYOU!'

He just stood there while he saw all her pain and hurt and emotions play out in her eyes right in front of him. Then he realized she was waiting on him to say something.

"Kagome I'm not going to fall for it okay. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but nothing is going to change my mind no matter what you say." Inuyasha said as he turned around and left to walk down the shrine steps to his car. Leaving a broken hearted Kagome behind him.

* * *

Okay finishing with this hope it's better than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter up...wishing...hoping...crushed feelings as I realize...I don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Standing under the Goshinboku looking at the back of the man I thought would love me walking away I ran back to my room pushing past Souta to get to my room. I hurried and slammed the door before Souta could reach me.

"Kagome? Hey what's wrong," yelled Souta.

Locking the door to make sure Souta couldn't come in I slowly backed away from the door and finally broke down crying on the floor. _It hurts too much to think about what just happen. I couldn't possibly tell anyone that he…I just can't think about that right now._

"Kagome open this door!"

"Souta just leave me alone! I don't want to talk. I'm fine."

"You're not fine I could see that you were crying when you came back in. Did Inuyasha do something to you?!"

"JUST GO AWAY AND LEVAE ME ALONE SOUTA!"

"Fine, but when mom gets home I'm telling her something's wrong with you."

Hearing Souta walk back downstairs I got up and unlocked the door. If anyone can make me feel better it would be mom and I needed her right now. Grabbing my iPod off the desk I shuffled through songs that could take my mind off of Inuyasha only to find the very song that brought it all back.

_**You never know how things  
Gon turn out huh?**_

_If I did I wouldn't be feeling like this_. Turning up the song I crawled on top of the bed listening to the lyrics as I started to cry while fighting sleep to listen to the words

_**I know you got the best love  
That I ever had  
I swear that when I look at you,  
The time don't pass  
Intoxicated without  
a sip from a glass  
Infatuation was real  
Thought we would last  
But you're gone away  
thought you were gonna stay  
I got deceived again  
I can't believe**_

_**and now you got someone who don't**_

_**treat you right(x5) **_

_**you already know ii use to **_

_**treat you right (x5)**_

_**you look for me and you know ii be **_

_**out of sight(x5) **_

_**when you the one that told me to get **_

_**out your life(x5) **_

_**oooooohhhhhh**_

_**its unfortunate **_

_**oooooohhhhhh**_

_**its unfortunate **_

_**that you didn't believe in me**_

_**ii know ii got the best love that you ever had **_

_**tell me how it feels to know you would never get it back **_

_**baby tell me how our train never got above track **_

_**never be the same thought our hearts were attached **_

_**but you gonn' away **_

_**thought you was gonn' stay **_

_**ii got deceived again **_

_**ii cant believe**_

_**and now you got someone who don't**_

_**treat you right(x5) **_

_**you already know ii use to **_

_**treat you right (x5)**_

_**you look for me and you know ii be **_

_**out of sight(x5) **_

_**when you the one that told me to get **_

_**out your life(x5) **_

_**oooooohhhhhh**_

_**its unfortunate **_

_**oooooohhhhhh**_

_**its unfortunate **_

_**that you didn't believe in me**_

_**man it don't last forever **_

_**i'm telling cuss ii have been there **_

_**hurt turns to anger **_

_**friends turn to strangers **_

_**but right now ii don't care**_

And finally giving up fighting the sweet escape from reality I fell asleep.

Falling asleep had given some peace, but sooner than expected I was being softly shaken awake by someone to wake up.

"Kagome."

"Kagome sweetheart wake up."

"Wha?" Moving away from the noise I turned over on the other side of the bed. "Not now to tired wake me up later." I mumbled.

Shaking her head at her daughter, Kaiyo started to shake her more roughly. "Get up Kagome we need to talk about what happen earlier today with a young man who came by here?"

Groaning loudly I finally turned over to face my mother fully awake at this point.

"Now Kagome I want you to tell me what happen to you today that would have Souta so upset."

Remembering what had happen early today with Inuyasha I started to cry all over again.

"O mom it was awful. Remember that party I went to a few nights ago with Sango and Rin?" I started off from the beginning so she could fully understand everything I was about to spill.

Thinking back a few nights ago Kaiyo remember Kagome leaving with her friends saying something about a party.

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Well I met and I hung out with this guy named Inuyasha. We started talking and dancing and just having a good time. We were dancing to this song a slow song and we were close and he started kissing me and one thing led to another and we had sex! Mom I had sex with him. I thought we would get together after that or start talking or something would happen between us. But he came over saying he got back with his ex and we should pretend nothing happen and…and…"

At this point I just started crying even harder I couldn't even finish talking.

Kaiyo just held her close and rubbed her back until she calmed down. She couldn't believe kagome would do such a thing with a guy she just met at a party. It just doesn't sound like her little girl, but then again she isn't a little girl anymore. It's got to be more to this story than this I hope.

Finally after I calmed down I pulled away from the embracement to see if I had ruined the platform of the perfect daughter I knew my mother held to me.

"I'm so sorry mom I know how you must hate me now."

"Kagome I could never hate you sweetie I love you." Wiping the tears that were running down her daughter's face she realized how much pressure she may have put on Kagome to be the perfect daughter. "I know you're not the little girl who used to beg me to do my hair or check under your bed for monsters. I also know that you're a teenager in high school wiling and ready to try new things, but if I ever put too much pressure on you to perfect I am truly the sorry one. No one is perfect my dear"

Smiling for the first time today since he left my heart in pieces I leaned on my mother and relaxed knowing that she still loved me.

Stroking the hair back out of Kagome face since it's all over her head, Kaiyo couldn't help but feel there was more to the story than what she was being told. "Kagome I know your hurting right now and I hate to see you this way. I can understand how you may not want to talk about this right now but I need to know everything that happened."

Inwardly groaning I took off my headphones to my iPod and started from the beginning.

"Well Inuyasha and I go to the same school. He's a junior like me but he's a demon. Well actually a half demon plus he is the most popular guy in school, and he is one of the best fighter's in the school. This is actually a major accomplishment because he's a hanyou and one of the reason why he so popular. We have training class together and that's how I met him. We got paired together to fight alongside one another with two other classmates as a group for two months. At first it was a little hard to work with him. He can be arrogant, hot-headed, and irrational. Then after two weeks of fighting together we started to get along better. We even started to talk and hangout during school. We connected or so I thought we did."

Starting to understand how her daughter may have fallen for the boy became clear but reasoning for what had transpired was still vague to her. "Okay so that's how you meet him, but that doesn't explain why you would-"

"I'm getting to that part. So one day after class Miroku invited me and Sango to a party he was throwing after finals to kick start the summer. That's the day I came home asking if I could borrow some money to buy a new outfit for the party and a gift remember."

"Yes I think I remember you coming home saying you and Sango got invited to a party and you needed money."

Moving away from mother I turned to face her getting into the next part of the story.

"Well yea so the next day no scratch that-shaking my hands to mentally erase what was said-two days before the party Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyou who he has been dating for three years broke up. Turns out there is this guy at school who is trying to get with Kikyou called Onigumo she was supposed to be helping him with his wounds he suffered in a battle in the healing room, but Inuyasha walked in on them making out instead and he broke up with her.

"Do you know this for sure kagome? I know for a fact you and Kikyou do not get along. Someone could have been spreading around a nasty rumor as to why Inuyasha and Kikyou broke up."

"Mom I know it's not a rumor because Inuyasha is the one who told me."

"Really? I bet he was heartbroken since he's the one that walked in on them."

"Actually yea he was. He skipped class one day and I went looking for him after I heard that they broke up. I found him sitting on the roof of the school and he looked so miserable mom."

Thinking back to that day almost made me want to forgive him but remembering those hateful words he said to me today I knew I never could.

Realizing her daughter was lost in thought she could understand why she got attached to Inuyasha. He was a hurting and after he opened up she assumed she was special to him and shared a connection. Sometimes she wished her daughter wouldn't be so naïve, especially with boys.

Snapping back to reality I finished telling my story. "So when we meaning me and Sango arrived at the party I was a little surprised to see Inuyasha there. We ended up together at the party in a way. We danced and talked, overall had a great time. Then the next thing I knew we were kissing on the dance floor and well we-you can fill in the blanks yourself."

"After that happened he gave me his number and he said he was going to call me later so we could go out on a date. Then something happened between then and now. When he came over he said I slept with him to become popular and I was using him and that he got back together with Kikyou. I just don't get it mom. How can he say something like that? I know better than to just hook up with a guy but I just felt like it was right with him." I stated as the tears started up again.

"O my poor Shōjo. I'm sorry you have to go through this. Maybe what happen was he only saw you as a friend and it grew to something more that night?"

Feeling like a little girl who got reprimanded all I could do was nod my head.

"Like you said, 'he is arrogant, popular and the best fighter in your school that is no small feat for a half-demon. Maybe after the party he got in touch with Kikyou and she told him some story about what happen between her and that boy to make him forgive her. I don't know and we may never know."

I just sat there in silence not believing what I just heard. It could've happen that way_. Kikyou always did have that puppy wrapped around her finger. She may have heard about me and Inuyasha from someone at the party and told him those lies! Then that idiot believed her!_

"Kagome I know this is hard for you right now and I know nothing I say will make it better only time will do that for you. Just know that I love you and Souta and your grandfather do as well. We are here for you whenever you need to talk."

Blinking back the tears that arose in my eyes I embraced her for talking to me and not judging me, but there was something else I needed to tell her.

I wasn't one hundred percent certain but I had a feeling that I may be pregnant.

* * *

**Review now the song in the story is Trey Songz-unfortunate. Hoped you liked! **


End file.
